Thin walls
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U After moving into a new apartment with his friend Puck and his girlfriend, Finn finds himself more and more attracted to their neighbour each time he sees her, even if she is a little bit too obsessed with cats and other things.
1. Thin walls

**Well, here's my newest story. I dreamt about it and so decided to write a one-shot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He took the first step into the apartment, not sure exactly how he felt about it. Sure, it was bigger than the last one and a hell of a lot cleaner, but he was going to miss the memories of his old apartment, his videogame marathons with the guys or the time when they'd partied all night when they'd first got there.<p>

Quinn and Puck slowly make their way in after him, Puck inappropriately grabbing her ass every five seconds, and he rolled his eyes. Did he really have to do that all the time?

He put down the heavy boxes, noticing that his roommates had neglected to carry anything in, before wandering around. It didn't look like he'd imagined. With its neutral wall designs and open living. In all honesty, he'd expected it to be a dump, or maybe he'd hoped for it to be one so that he could persuade Puck to move back into his old apartment.

But no, that was his new home. And the reason? Because Puck and Quinn were now officially a couple, having dropped the friends with benefits title, and wanted to move in together. That meant finding a place with a double room, as opposed to the tiny rooms that they'd managed to squeeze double beds into. He peered into one bedroom, only to be shoved out of the way. "This is ours Finnessa," Puck told him, pulling Quinn in after. With a sigh, he found his own room, which admittedly wasn't as bad as he thought. Yes, the wallpaper was falling off and the window was brown with dirt splotches, but other than that it was a good room. And he could definitely fit a double bed in here, and a TV, and a wardrobe. Hey, maybe he could get a girl in there too…

That would be if he ever found one to like him. His blubbering chat up lines left him dateless more often than not.

It wasn't not long before he started to hear noises from the room directly next door, noises that he did _not_ want to hear. God, how thin were those walls? Frowning, he slammed the wall a few times to make his presence known, despite the fact that it didn't do anything to hush said noises, only increase the volume.

He was thankful when somebody knocked on the door, hoping that it would be a hot new neighbour greeting him. But it wasn't. Instead he came face to face with the totally not hot landlady, wearing her best frown. She shoved the keys into his hands, "keys for each of you. Don't lose them because we don't pay for them to be recut." Could she sound any less depressed? "If you have any problems, please feel free to complain." By the look on her face, it appeared that she couldn't care less.

All he was doing was nodding, trying to avoid looking into her blank grey eyes. "Errr….sure." He placed his own in his pocket, knowing that he'd lose it otherwise. The woman turned to leave, "wait!" Now, if possible, she looked even more agitated, "why did the last guy leave this apartment so quickly? I read it in the file… it's a pretty good place and he kind of just packed up and left."

"Noise complaints," she said dryly. Oh right, the walls were pretty thin after all.

"Right," he nodded again. It was nice of Puck to tell him that. She tried to smile, her face unwillingly twisting in such a way, but it looked more of a grimace and he leant away from her slightly. "Have a good day," he managed to get out. He was definitely going to be nicer to this landlady than he was to the last one, certainly not putting water balloons in her car. Not that he'd ever think about that anyway…

When she left, he looked around at the apartment, only the big furniture having been placed inside and he frowned, knowing that he would have no help with the rest of the unpacking. So, instead of trying to persuade his new roommates, he left their keys on the side and hurried down to the car, the cold city air hitting him and causing some relief to his warm body. He juggled three boxes in his hands, slowly walking back up the stairs.

At one point, he almost dropped the top one. Thankfully a small hand reached out and held it steady. He followed the fingers, then the arm to see a small brunette smiling at him, no, beaming at him. "Thanks," he told her, unsure of whether to add anything else.

"My pleasure," she said in a high, sweet voice that, combined with the dazzling smile, left him in awe. But then she was rushing down the stairs, a bag swinging over her shoulder. Suddenly, he didn't think that moving was such a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Dude, will you not fucking drum on the walls next time me and Quinn are trying to enjoy ourselves? You threw me off man," Puck mumbled to him in the kitchen.<p>

He looked to his friend with a glare of annoyance, "suck it up. I'm not listening to you two 'enjoying yourselves' every night. Learn to control yourself."

"No fucking way," he grinned, pulling a beer from the fridge. They'd finally unpacked, well apart from a few boxes, and the place was starting to feel homely, especially with the Xbox already set up and waiting for them. All they had to do was get Quinn out of there… But no, she was curled up on the sofa watching some chick flick with a hot chocolate in her hands. This was the first time that Finn had shared an apartment with a girl and it was not looking to be something beneficial for him.

* * *

><p>He cursed under his breath as he hurried down the stairs, the wood complaining from his weight, and he tightened his jacket around him. Puck had sent him to go and get some more beer whilst he sat on his ass watching TV.<p>

Reaching the lobby, he took one look outside the see rain falling relentlessly from the sky and made a note to make Puck pay for this. He opened the door, surprised when he almost collided with a very small, very wet girl.

"Oh sorry," she gushed, taking a step back into the rain. He held the door open for her, his eyes following her figure as she entered the lobby and tried to shake the water from her hair. A pang of recognition hit him when he realised it was the girl from a few days ago, the one who helped him. Despite being drenched from head to toe, she managed to grin his way, "thanks."

It took him a while to realise what she was thanking him for, before he mumbled a quiet, "no problem."

* * *

><p>It was quiet<p>

And dark

And he was perfectly comfortable in his bed…so why couldn't he sleep? Not to mention that he was worn out from his job, working overtime so he could save up for a trip back to Lima to see his parents. God, he was exhausted.

But every time he closed his eyes, his body wouldn't allow him to drift off. So he was just staring at the ceiling, hoping that the boredom would do it and he'd eventually just go to sleep.

That was when he heard the voice.

It was beautiful; so soft and smooth that it gave him goose bumps. He guessed that he must have been dreaming because, seriously, it was one in the morning and he was hearing singing. Or dreaming of hearing singing. And he hadn't exactly gone easy on that beer with Puck earlier. Still, made up or not, the voice was perfect.

Almost like a lullaby.

He could hear the words clearly, though no really knowing what they meant. For now, he was happy that they were lulling him into a soft slumber, a smile on his lips as it happened.

* * *

><p>It happened again, only this time he wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. It sounded so clear and so real that it just leaves him wondering if he's going crazy. And he sat up in bed, looking around for any source of a voice, though he couldn't find any.<p>

And then he realised that, the closer he got to the wall, the louder it became. So, hesitantly, he pressed his ear to the cold wall, hearing the voice crystal clear, and its powers on him only increasing. It truly was beautiful.

Who did this precious voice belong to?

He was desperate to know.

He couldn't believe that he stayed awake for a further hour just to bask in the perfection of this singer, this girl. He'd always enjoyed music, being a drummer, but this, this was something different and he knew it. This was something special. He tried to imagine the girl who owned such a gift, but every time he got close to an image, his brain would make it all blurry again.

Finn would just have to find out another way.

* * *

><p>"Dude, did you hear singing last night?"<p>

"Finn, what shit are you on? Singing? Are you crazy?"

* * *

><p>The knocking on the door surprised him, especially since he wasn't expecting anyone and Puck and Quinn were still asleep, even though it was past midday. It was <em>quite<em> a party though.

And he was even more surprised when the person on the other side is nobody he knew. Instead, a small brunette who he'd ran into a total of two times, well three now. She was cradling her left hand in her right, before she looked up at him and asked, "Do you have a bandaid?"

He nodded, the only thing he could physically do. The other times when he'd met her, he hadn't really noticed how great she looked because he was sort of in a rush, but now she was just standing in front of him, looking up with big brown eyes that he almost got lost in. Her long hair had been tied back loosely and she wore a, very tight fitting, T-shirt alongside some shorts. Finn felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. Though, when he looked closer, the T-shirt was that of two kittens wearing tiaras. Hell, it was unique.

Finding words, he said, "just come in whilst I get one."

She took an eager step into the room, smiling despite her cut finger, and glanced around at the décor. "Have you just moved here?" she questioned, her eyes still occupied with the cut but her voice sounding interested.

Finn fumbled with the first aid kit, feeling like a nervous sixteen year old, "err…yeah. About two weeks ago actually. I'm staying with my friend and his girlfriend."

"Not living with your girlfriend?" she probed casually, a little too causally. He was caught off guard by the question though quickly recovered.

"I'm not dating anyone," he shook his head as he spoke, finding the desired item, "aha! Got one!" Smiling triumphantly, he strode back over to her, towering the girl by at least a foot. She held out her finger, which was still bleeding, though not heavily, and Finn carefully placed over the bandaid, his own fingers shaking.

She inspected it before smiling up at him, "thank you…"

"Finn," he said, offering his hand to shake. When she took his hand in hers, it was warm and soft and he couldn't help but smile back at the brunette.

"Rachel Berry," she told him confidently, "I like what you've done with the place. The last guy who lived here didn't exactly have the best interior style. Not to mention that he was extremely rude, not only to me but…" Finn's mind wandered, slightly amused at the fact that the girl wearing a kitten T-shirt was commenting on somebody else's style. Once more, he found himself staring at her body, more importantly her boobs. Okay, they weren't huge but they were _girl_ boobs and that's kind of all that mattered. Oh crap, she caught him staring!

And now she was sending him a strange look, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I like your kittens," he blurted out. God, just kill him now. End this embarrassment.

She smiled even wider, gushing over the words, "thank you! Others don't seem to share that opinion. You have no idea how many times my friend has tried to burn this top."

Finn laughed, "well, it certainly is something."

He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked, grinning like the Cheshire cat as he complimented her, or sort of complemented her. Still, it didn't do anything to damper her already cheerful mood.

"I hate to cut this short, but I was in the middle of cooking."

"Oh, so that's how you…" Instead of explaining, he held up his corresponding finger to her injured one and flexed it.

She nodded, "I'm afraid that I was being careless with the knife."

And then he laughed, unsure as to why, other than the fact that her being there is making him feel a little dizzy. But then she was laughing with him, her hand momentarily on his arm, her touch lingering. She straightened down her clothes, sending another award winning smile his way, "well thank you Finn, for helping out a damsel in distress. I really must be going through."

"Yeah," he nervously ran a shaky hand through his hair, "cool. Nice meeting you Rach."

By this point she had reached the door, though she stopped and turned to him a final time, her eyes suddenly shy. "You too."

* * *

><p>He didn't see her for a while after that, which he kind of missed. True, she was gorgeous, but she was nice too and he wanted a chance to talk to her some more. It didn't help that Puck was taking up most of his time due to problems with Quinn. Apparently living together wasn't everything they dreamed of, especially now that their sex frenzy was other, something which Finn was eternally grateful for.<p>

Still, the complaining of his friend was almost as bad.

It was a constant reminder of how long he'd gone without a girlfriend. He didn't feel as "lucky" as Puck said he was for living with a lack of female relationships.

And he was sort of angry at himself because every time he thought the word "girlfriend", Rachel would appear in his mind and it was sort of embarrassing since they'd spoken a total of three times and he already felt attracted to her.

When somebody was knocking on the door, Puck groaned loudly from the space where he was sprawled, taking another swig of his beer and sinking further into the couch. Finn rolled his eyes, throwing his own empty can at his roommate before slowly making his way to the door.

He was surprised, but secretly delighted, to see Rachel, her eyes wild and frantic, and she looked like she was about to explode. "Have you seen my cat?" she almost screeched before he had time to say hello, her hand gripping onto his arm tightly.

"Erm…no," he says a little confused, frowning when she literally deflated in front of him, her shoulders sinking low. And she appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Come in," he said before she got to that stage, leading her by the small of her back. Puck was already sitting up, apparently sensing a female presence nearby.

"'Sup hot stuff?" he asked with a casual nod and a smirk placed on his lips. Finn could've punched him.

But he didn't. Instead, he sent him a glare, adding to Rachel, "ignore him, he's having girlfriend problems and hasn't got laid in a week."

"I'm a sex shark Finn and she's smokin', come on! You can't expect me _not_ to do something."

Rachel, somehow, managed to ignore Puck's comments and sat herself on the spare chair, her body perched stiffly on the edge. "I'm so worried," she admitted when he reached her again, pushing Puck's legs out of the way so that he could sit across from her, "I've only had him for two weeks."

"You'll find him." He didn't sound very reassuring. She must not have thought so either as, seconds later, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"He's so small…he's only a kitten" she frowned. Still, it came as a surprise when she started to cry loudly, her face buried deep into her hands whilst he gave a none too comforting pat on the shoulder. It's not that he didn't think it was sad, but it was a cat. Could she really be that upset?

Puck, in all his insensitivities, was there to make it worse, "the fuck you crying about? It's just a cat." He grumbled to himself, before adding, "probably dead anyway."

Why Puck, why?

He didn't think he'd ever heard a worse reaction to one of Puck's statements. She was practically sobbing! Feeling sympathetic, he found his way near her, wrapping an arm around her slowly; glad when she didn't push him away. But she was getting his sleeve pretty wet…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Puck smirking and rolled his eyes. "Rachel. Don't listen to him, I'm sure that your cat is safe." Her bottom lip was trembling as she looked up at him with deep brown eyes. He almost found himself lost in them as he said, "we'll keep an eye out for him, won't we Puck?" This earned an unenthusiastic mumble from his roommate but he didn't care: Rachel was almost smiling.

"Thank you," she rested a hand on his arm, eyes hopeful now. "That you so much," she repeated. Once she'd wiped her eyes, smearing her makeup in the process, she stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"I'm going to go and make myself more presentable," she declared, her eyes avoiding his, "I have to meet my friends soon." He thought that maybe she was trying to regain a little dignity, especially from Puck's comments. With watery eyes, she smiled up at him, "you've been a great help Finn. I know that I can count on you." Her small hand was soft against his arm and he beamed at her in reply, her words making him feel proud. She wiped the remaining moisture from her eyes and slowly walked towards the door, her eyes locking onto his as if she wanted to say something else. And he felt that she totally would have if his stupid roommate wasn't sat there swirling the contents of his beer can around idly.

With the tiniest of waves, she left his sight, closing the door behind her.

Puck was starting off again, muttering under his breath about her being a "crazy cat lady" but Finn didn't listen. He had other priorities…like finding the damn cat. Just so that he could see her again, to have all of her gratitude. He must have said this out loud as Puck was suddenly laughing. "You are so desperate! Aren't you allergic to those fleabags anyway?"

Oh crap.

* * *

><p>She came by later that evening with a picture of her cat for his own reference. For someone who wasn't really into them, he supposed that it was cute enough, though by the way that she was gushing over it and repeatedly saying "adorable," he knew that the cat was cute, for Rachel anyways.<p>

And, thankfully, the apartment was Puck-less so he doesn't think twice about inviting her in. So, the fifth time they talked, they actually _talked_. She sipped at her fresh orange juice whilst he had one of Puck's expensive beers, payback for the way he spoke to Rachel.

It felt almost refreshing, like the beginning of something. For so long his friendship had been reserved for Puck and Quinn but now he could share it with somebody else. Rachel talked about things that he'd never heard of before and, honestly, most of it he forgot quickly. However, that didn't mean that everything left his mind, such as the way that she smiled more brightly as she spoke with passion, her eyes almost sparkling. Or how she would lick her lips every time she took a sip of her drink.

This led to further problems for Finn. It was bad enough thinking about her when she wasn't there, but when she _was_ there, the feelings came on with greater determination. It was kind of intimidating actually and he wondered how he was able to form coherent sentences with her within five feet of her.

He had it bad.

* * *

><p>It'd been three months since he'd moved in.<p>

Three months since he'd first heard the voice.

And that night it didn't disappoint him.

As he sat listening, completely hypnotised by it, he realised why he liked it so much. Yes, it was beautiful, better than those that dominated the radio and music channels, but this voice, it made him _feel_ something. He'd never experienced that before.

He wasn't exactly sure _what_ he felt, or why it made him feel that way, but it touched something inside him. He knew that the voice was _special _and whoever it belonged to was special too. Someday he'd hopefully find this mystery person.

For now, he was content with letting the voice sway him into a sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn were officially back together, not that he really remembered them breaking up, but they were their words, not his. Unfortunately for him, this meant that they were making up for lost weeks.<p>

By the third night of it, he was pretty pissed. Didn't even Puck have a sex limit?

He found himself leaving the apartment in a huff, mumbling angrily as he locked the door. When he spun around to reach the stairs, he found himself looking over a small presence. No, not looming. He'd actually walked into the person, resulting in them, and their three stuffed grocery bags, spilling onto the floor inelegantly. He scrunched up his eyes, cursing himself for being so clumsy before going to help said person.

And it sucked that he recognised her.

"Crap," he reached out his hand to the brunette, easily lifting her off the ground. "I didn't see you," he explained, prepared for the worst.

But she was _smiling_. "I suppose I should be used to that," she commented cheerily, "being so small." He was so happy that she wasn't angry at him, so happy that it scared him. Should he want her to like him so much? Was it too soon? Her hand was still in his and he pulled away in a panic, clearing his throat.

"Yeah," he replied lamely, avoiding her gaze.

With a sigh, she bent down to start picking up her groceries, repackaging them quickly yet neatly. It took him a mere second to begin helping, his arm stretching over hers and he reached for the discarded objects.

One in particular caught his eye. "What's tofu?" he asked, holding the strange block-like substance in his hand and giving it a look of confusion, caution and slight disgust.

Rachel laughed, "It's coagulated soy milk." When she took it from him, she smiled as their hands touched, "and, despite the preconceptions that many people have, it's actually a rather good cooking ingredient."

"Wait! You eat it?" he asked in complete shock.

"Well…yes. It adds some variety into my diet and is high in protein," she pointed at him as she spoke, her voice factual. "I'm a vegan," she added.

His face fell, "oh I'm sorry."

"What?"

"You're a vegan."

Shaking her head slightly, she asked, "and that's bad because…?"

"Isn't that like, an eating disorder or something?" He stopped talking; catching the look that she was giving him.

"No." She was trying to hold in the laughs, really trying, but his words, along with his expression were too much and she bent over in full on belly laughs, her cheeks turning pink from doing so. She even, embarrassingly, snorted in the midst of it all. Finn, on the other hand, looked stricken with panic. When she finally had herself under control, she took a few deep breathes and put him out of his misery, her hand naturally finding its way into his, "a vegan is somebody who doesn't eat meat or any animal products. You know, like milk, eggs…"

Finn scrunched up his nose, "what _do_ you eat?"

"Plenty," she replied, motioning to her groceries. "Hence why I've bought food. To eat." Whilst she picked up the bag nearest her, he grabbed the other two in his arms, holding them tightly against his chest. Smiling, she produced a set of keys from her pocket and walks over to the door next to his, quickly opening it. When she steps inside, he quickly follows her. He sets the bags down on the kitchen counter, seeing that they layout is basically the same as in his, except that the decorations are different, _very_ different.

They had"modern" things. Leather couches. Flat screen TV. The most expensive coffee table known to man.

But Rachel, she hadcute, homely things. Her couches, fairly new, looked so inviting and he though that he'd just sink right into it if he sat down. And their apartment was pretty plain, like neutral colours and all but her living room was red, bright red. Everything was mismatched but, in a way, he sort of liked it.

She had vanished into a room, only to return without her jacket, revealing a short pencil skirt and blue polka dot blouse. He couldn't help but smile at her and she returned the same, if nor bigger, smile in his direction, practically bouncing over to him. "Thank you for helping me with these," she was right beside him, their arms touching, "although it was _you_ who first made me drop them."

"Yeah, I'm sort of clumsy," he said sheepishly. Stood in the middle of the kitchen, he felt a little awkward. "Err…any luck finding your cat yet?"

Rachel was suddenly sad, looking down at the floor, "no." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "no, I haven't."

"Don't worry," he smiled brightly, "I'm sure that you'll find him soon. I don't know why anything would leave this place. It's pretty awesome in here." He glanced at the large gold star clock on the far wall, grinning to himself.

Her lips twitched as she fought her own smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked, catching him off guard. He _was_ going to go out but he suddenly had no desire to do that. Rachel looked so unsure of what he'd say and he almost felt guilty. Did he look hesitant?

"Sure," he replied to put her at ease, "I'll just have whatever you're having." With that, he slowly walked over to the couch and fell into the plump cushions. If possible, it was comfier that it looked. He felt his eyes drooping slightly from his tiredness. Due to Puck and Quinn "reacquainting" after the few weeks apart, he'd hardly had a good night sleep, not to mention the fact that he usually stayed up until the small hours of the morning on the Xbox. A moment later, Rachel appeared, placing two glasses of some strange pink liquid on the coffee table. Finn guessed that she must like pink, judging by the amount of pink ornaments placed around the room.

When she bent over to place down the drinks, he was pretty sure that he caught a glimpse of some pink underwear too. Yep, definitely one of her favourite colours. She stood up straight, award winning smile plastered onto her face, "I have cookies too, if you want some."

"Awesome," he said, increasing her grin a thousand times. Spinning on her heel, she quickly returned to the kitchen whilst he took hold of his drink, examining it as if a foreign new object which it actually kind of was, to him anyway. Seeing her returning, he quickly took a sip, pleasantly surprised by the sweet taste that it offered. Rachel sat down next to him softly, the cushion barely shifting under her weight. She held the plate of cookies towards him, a persuasive smile lingering on her lips.

He eagerly took one, taking a large bite out of it. "These are the best cookies ever!" He knew that he sounded childish, but her smile after he spoke seemed to cancel that out.

"I've been perfecting the recipe for months," she explained whilst he happily munched away. She grinned as he reached for another.

"I don't see how these could taste any better. Did you really make them?" he asked with a lop-sided grin.

Rachel leant forward to get one for herself, their hands brushing together slightly before he pulled away with a nervous smile. She took a small nibble and smiled in approval. "I like to bake things when I'm feeling anxious," she confessed, "and I'm ashamed to say that I've been indulging in a lot of cookies these past few days."

"Ah, that's not bad," he shrugged, "some things out there are worse than cookies. At least you're not putting drugs in them or something like that. You're _not_ putting drugs in them, right? 'Cause then they'd be like, space cookies."

She gasped as she feigned being insulted. "There only thing that's gone into those cookies is _love_."

Finn thought that she was the most adorable girl he'd ever met.

* * *

><p>She sent him back to his apartment hours later with a box of her cookies and an urge to see her more often.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't like being there.<p>

It was hot, stuffy and it smelled really bad.

But Puck had forced him to go.

The basement of the apartment block was certainly one of his least favourite places in the entire world. He searched through box after box for those stupid Christmas ornaments that Quinn wanted. She had shouted for so long, and loudly, that he was probably deaf in his left ear. He sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time, cursing to himself about letting Puck push him around like this.

And all of a sudden it smelt even worse than before.

Removing another box, he was confronted with a mess of animal droppings on the concrete floor, a dead mouse a few inches away. "Oh, that's gross," he muttered, holding the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose.

"Meeoow," the high, distinct sound of a cat echoed around the dingy room and he jumped at it, startled by its appearance in the otherwise silent room. Not to mention that he had no idea where the cat was.

As he moved another box, he was attacked by a mixture of dust and cat hair and, sure enough, the culprit stood directly behind the spot that he'd just cleared. He _knew_ that cat. That was Rachel's cat, or kitten. However old it was. But that didn't matter. He needed to get that damn thing back to her. Not only would it make her happy but it would be an excuse to see her again. He stopped to sneeze once more before lunging at the hairy beast, who managed to sidestep him before he came within an inch of him.

"You little…" he couldn't even think of a worse bad enough to express his annoyance. And the cat was fucking playing innocent, almost smiling back up at him with those big eyes. Rachel had big eyes too, and they were pretty easy to get lost in…

He shook his head, trying to focus on the task. Rifling through the boxes, he found an old shoe, removing the lace and dangling it in front of the kitten's eyes. As expected, it couldn't resist the tattered old material and sank its claws into it in an instant, clinging on like its life depended on it. Finn had a smug smile as he captured the little fur ball in his large hands, not surprised when it tried to fight back. But, it was a little tiny cat thing and he was a six foot three ex-footballer. He had no doubt in his mind as to who would win.

Forgetting completely about his initial task, he ran up the stairs two by two, trying to prevent another sneeze though the familiar feeling was returning to his nose. When he released the sneeze over the kitten, completely by accident of course, he almost laughed at the particularly human expression of shock on its small features.

He banged on the door of Rachel's apartment, waiting impatiently as the cat clawed at his fingers. "Ow!" he said when it caught a sensitive area of skin, resisting the urge to put it back in the dark basement with barely any food.

But when Rachel appeared in front of him, her eyes opened wider than he thought humanly possible and she grabbed the kitten from his hands, pressing it firmly against her chest in a hug. He was insanely jealous. _He_ wanted to be pressed against her chest like that.

Then he suddenly was.

Her hug was bone crushing, even for him, yet the harder she squeezed, the better he felt. She ushered him into the room quickly, giving out a small squeak when he sneezed once more. "I'm sorry," he sniffed, "I have a cat allergy."

"Oh, I-I didn't know," she said like she should have. Once more, her face lit up, "I have some allergy tablets," she remembered, "my friend's boyfriend is allergic to cats and dogs, so I decided to be the ever thoughtful host and stock up for when they ever visited." As she spoke, she reached into one of the top cupboards (having to stand on her tiptoes) and pulled out a box of allergy tablets.

She poured him a glass of water and handed two of the tablets to him with an apologetic smile. Once he'd downed them, he followed her over to the couch where they returned to the same positions they had not over a week ago, the only difference being that the skinny little fleabag had curled up on the middle cushion, directly between them.

"Thank you for finding him Finn," she said with the most sincere smile, her hand finding his and giving a small squeeze, "I was beginning to lose hope."

"I'm your knight in shining armour, remember?" he grinned, thinking back to when she'd referred to herself as the 'damsel in distress'. Finn never really considered himself to be an attentive person, but he would have been blind not to see the blush on her face, travelling down her neck. She was suddenly very quiet, though still smiling. He glanced around the room, "so what were you doing before I interrupted?"

Rachel shot up abruptly. "Well, I was going to light my menorah."

"Your what?" Now he was blushing. Was that an innuendo for something? Puck was always coming up with them, snickering when Finn reacted in either discomfort of shock.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, creasing the smooth skin of her forehead. "My menorah. It's the second day of Hanukkah today," she said brightly, walking (or more skipping) over to her window where there were a set of menorah candles, and Finn actually recognised them now.

"Oh right," his voice directly behind her made her jump at first, especially with her back almost touching his chest, "you're Jewish then?"

"Yes," she said, "didn't you notice my lack of Christmas decorations?"

"I thought that maybe you were just a scrooge," he joked.

"Never," Rachel laughed. She left momentarily before returning with a box of matches. "Ordinarily I would do this with my fathers but they're on a vacation in Egypt at the minute," she sighed, "which is the first time the Berry tradition has been broken. Never fear though because this has led to the wonderful opportunity for _you_ to help me."

Turning to face him, she noticed just _how_ close they were. Her eyes lingered on his lips for a minute and she softly bit her lower lip, before meeting his gaze, "would you help me Finn? It would be very chivalrous of you."

He didn't know what that meant, he only knew that it must be something good, but she had this look in her eye, like he was a bar of chocolate that she wanted to eat up, and he found his hand reaching for the box of matches. When one was successfully lit, her hand led him to the first candle, then slowly to the second where their hands remained, her skin gently brushing against his own, creating a heat that had nothing to do with the flames nearby.

Her small body was turned toward him and he really thought that they were going to kiss.

But they didn't.

As he was slowly leaning down, she blurted out the words. "I baked something for you."

"Oh."

Their faces were inches apart and they'd both sort of ruined the moment. Looking slightly regretful, she ran toward the kitchen area, leaving Finn confused. He guessed that he was kind of hungry too.

* * *

><p>He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Okay, maybe he was. Every time he went to her apartment, she'd baked something new for him to try, something which was always sweet and delicious. Was she trying to fatten his up like in that story about those two kids? He knew that the thought was ridiculous, but once she'd even shown up for no reason with an apple and rhubarb strudel in her hands, grinning at him.<p>

He was now her "guinea pig" for food, mainly baked deserts. Not that he didn't like it. He totally loved it. He was just hoping that he was more to her than somebody to try out her latest idea.

When she came by with a series of cookbooks, telling him to make a list of anything he'd like her to make, he told her exactly what he was feeling.

"I have to admit," she said, her eyes stuck on the floor, "that there is something between us Finn and I find myself very attracted to you, but I need to focus on my Broadway career before starting a committed relationship. I'm so close to making it big. I-I just don't want to let anything distract me." She finally looked at him, she did so sadly. "I hope that we can keep our friendship. I really enjoy baking for you and I know that you like it too. I just don't want to mess up what we have now."

He observed her for a minute, unsure of how he felt about it. She wanted him to wait, but how long would that be? Finn knew that he didn't exactly have any other girls lining up to be with him, yet there was always the possibility of dating in the future. Was Rachel worth that?

"I care about you a lot Rachel," he started off.

"As do I," she clutched the cookbooks closer to her chest, biting her lip gently. Finn's mind went crazy as he found himself staring at her lips once again.

He shook his head before continuing, feeling like a love struck sixteen year old, "I really want to be with you. Rach, you can still do well in Broadway and be dating somebody."

"I don't want to take the chance," she said quickly. "I know that I probably sound irrational now but Broadway is my life. For as long as I can remember it's been my dream, my one true goal. There's only one Broadway Finn."

"There's only one me, too."

Silence.

Then she stood up. "I'm sorry Finn." She reached down and kissed his cheek, her warm breathe making his skin tingle. "I hope that we're still friends. I'll leave these here," she lowered the books onto the table, "but if you don't want anything, just give me them back later. I'll understand." She slowly left the room, casting one more glance at him, her eyes uncertain. When he heard the door shut, he sighed loudly.

He should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't see her for a few weeks after that, which sort of sucked. But he was busy with work and Puck dragged him out every day or so to help him pull girls. He always threw away the numbers when he got back.<p>

And, despite feeling tired, he had more and more trouble falling asleep. And he noticed that the singing had almost stopped. When it did appear, it was always sad songs, songs that he didn't want to hear. About lost loves and broken hearts. Every time it reminded him of Rachel and he was left missing her more than ever.

One night, he couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't care that it was past midnight, or that he was wearing his pyjamas (some old shorts and a vest top), but he just _had_ to see her. Knocking on the door, he started to doubt himself, yet it was too late.

She was there, looking at him with confusion. "Finn, it's one in the morning. Are you sleepwalking?" Shaking his head, he stepped into the room without invitation. Finn noticed that she was in her day clothes. When she saw him staring, she explained, "Rehearsal ran really late tonight."

"Rehearsal?" he frowned.

"I didn't tell you?" her eyes lit up, "I got a part in _Wicked_." She squealed with delight, "I'm playing _Elphaba_! How exciting is it Finn?"

He grinned, "yeah, I'm sure you'll be awesome." Suddenly his nose was ambushed by the most wonderful of smells, "Hmm, what's that?" he asked with a slightly dreamy expression.

"I'm baking something," she clasped her hands together before jumping off the couch and heading into the small kitchen. "It's only cupcakes but I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about _you_ and then I felt like baking something." He wasn't the only one doing a lot of thinking lately then.

"Where's your cat?" he questioned, trying to change the subject, especially when she was looking at him with those eyes.

"Oh," she looked a little disappointed, "he's in my bedroom." It was quiet as she bent down to open the oven, taking out the cupcakes and placing them on the side. He was drooling already. He was walking over to her, returning her huge smile. As he tried to take one, she quickly smacked away his hand, "hey! They're too hot for you to have one now. Not to mention that they still need decorating."

He tried to give her puppy dog eyes, but she was stronger than that and shook her head firmly. She even tapped his nose with the end of a wooden spoon, "Nu huh mister. You'll just have to be patient." And she spun so quickly that some of her hair hit him. He watched contently as she began making a buttercream, humming to herself as she did.

Soon, the hums became words and Finn had to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. It was _her_ voice. She was the one who he heard singing all the time. Listening to her song without the wall to muffle it was enthralling.

Finn wanted to slap himself. How could he not realise? She lived next door to him and that's where the voice came from. Maybe he was less observant than he thought.

It also meant that Rachel's room was right next to his; that they slept within metres of each other. This thought had his heart beating quickly.

"I missed you," he told her when she became silent once more. She looked up at her, her smile so big that he thought her cheeks must be hurting.

"Really?"

He took a step closer, "yes and, just so you know, when you're ready to start dating, once you've wowed everyone with your amazing Broadway talents, I'll be here. I'll always be here Rach."

She put down the mixing bowl and hugged him tightly, her face pressed against his chest. She was so warm and soft and he could have hugged her forever. "Thank you so much Finn. I-I," she tried, unable to say anything else as she pressed herself into him.

When she did pull back, there were tears in her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and her lips were suddenly on his. Finn was taken aback at first before he felt himself get lost in the kiss. After all that time of just looking at those luscious lips, he finally got to experience them, to taste them. It was the best few minutes he'd experienced in a _long_ time.

He could easily become addicted to kisses like that.

Rachel tore her lips off his, a small smile teasing them. He was grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p>"Finn, get off your butt. I'm going to get you laid if it kills me," Puck had abruptly told him not a minute after he'd returned from work.<p>

He shrugged off his coat, "no thanks man. I'm good."

The man on the opposite side of the room halted in his tracks. "What the hell is wrong with you? Since when did you become such a homo?" He looked at Finn with disbelief in his brown eyes, "you seriously telling me that you don't wanna hook up with some hot girl?" Puck shook his head, "fucking unbelievable."

"Just lay off will you!" he sighed loudly before collapsing onto the couch, "not all of us just hump and jump girls. I'm surprised that you've stayed with Quinn this long."

Puck had slowly walked up to him, plopping down on the couch himself with an annoyed expression. "Finn, you're my bro. We have to do things like this for each other. I have a girl, so it's only fair that you should get one too."

"And what if I already have a girl?"

"What?"

Finn turned his head, "nothing."

"You said that you already have a girl…who? Is she hot?"

He scoffed, "is that all you think about?"

His friend nodded with a grin, leaning nearer the taller man. "So are you gonna tell me Hudson or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"You don't know her," he said quickly, "well…not really anyway."

Puck raised his eyebrow, "so I've met her?" Finn nodded hesitantly whilst Puck began to quickly think of the girls that he knew, the ones who would possibly be a good match for Finn. "Fuck, I give up. I don't know _any_ girls who'd wanna have sex with you."

"Thanks for the confidence boost man," Finn said dryly, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey," Puck held up his hands earnestly, "that's what friends are for." He fell back into a more comfortable position, "so what's her name?"

Finn sighed, "If I tell you her name, will you leave me alone?" The nod in return was a little too eager. "Fine," he growled, "she's called Rachel."

"Cool," Puck smirked, his face suddenly changing into an expression of recognition, "wait, the crazy cat girl was called Rachel…"

"Well done," he rolled his eyes, "you're a little genius, aren't you?"

"Fuck you Hudson," his friend frowned, "I'm just saying… you sure that you should tap that? I mean, don't get me wrong, she was hot and all, but she was kinda intense too."

"Puck," he began, "me and Rach have been friends for months now, not that you'd notice because you're too busy fucking the brains out of your girlfriend. But if you did decide to pay any attention, you'd kind of realise that she's an awesome person. She's like, round here all the time."

This all seemed to be new to the man. "Why do I never see her then?"

Finn's face scrunched up in distaste, "You want me to say it again?"

His comment was ignored. "So, how long have you been dating?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We're not actually dating yet. It's complicated."

The only response he got was his so called friend laughing in his face.

* * *

><p>He didn't really know how to act around her for a while. Were they actually together or not? Rachel was sending out a lot of mixed signals.<p>

One minute she'd be kissing him hello, hugging him closely, but if he tried anything remotely couple-y, she'd freeze up.

He kind of wished that it was much easier.

* * *

><p>Lay in bed, he found it difficult to really do anything. The radiators in the building were broken, meaning that it was like, a million degrees and he couldn't do anything about it. Well, except for sleep naked but he was still boiling.<p>

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to Rachel and what she was wearing right now, or what she _wasn't_ wearing. A sly grin slid onto his face at that thought, followed by a hot blush to his cheeks.

Wiping some of the sweat from his forehead, he slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen where he splashed some cold water on his face. The relief only lasted a few seconds but it was good enough. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he jumped a little when his phone vibrated on the coffee table, the screen glowing into life.

Finn sleepily made his way over, the air feeling thick around him, and he picked up the device, his face brightening up when he saw the text from Rachel.

[Hey, are you still awake?]

He couldn't have replied faster. *Yes, I think my face is melting off*

It encouraged him that she replied with just as much speed, if not more. [Do you want to come over? I have a fan and ice cold water waiting…]

The image that came into his head was exactly what he was trying to avoid thinking about with Rachel.

Was she trying to kill him?

He crept over to her door, opening it with sweaty hands, due to the heat and his own nerves.

Only a few of the lamps were on, leaving a dim lighting around the living room and every other barely lit. He could see the television on in the far corner, though the sound was overshadowed by that of the large fan directed to the couch that he could see the back of. He sighed with relief when he felt some of the cold hair hit his warm skin.

A few seconds later, Rachel sat up with a sleepy smile on her face, motioning for him to join her. There was some hair plastered to her forehead from the sweat and her cheeks were pink too. When he neared, he saw how little she had on. A pair of barely there shorts and a skimpy tank top were all that covered her small body. And Finn was pretty sure that she wasn't wearing a bra. From his angle above her, he could easily take advantage of that but he was a gentleman…and he'd probably get caught too.

He sat down next to her, surprised when she pulled him down to lay beside her small frame. Lay behind her, he only got a little of the fresh air provided by the fan, but it was enough. Her small fingers reached and pulled his arm around her waist, holding it there defiantly, not that he'd ever move it away. She felt so soft beneath him.

Her shirt had ridden up and his fingers brushed against the exposed skin of her stomach. Through his own, very _loud_ heartbeat, he heard her let out a content sigh. She moved, her back arching against him, and he smiled widely, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

They didn't speak.

They didn't _need_ to speak.

It was as if their movements, not matter how small or insignificant, were better at communicating through words.

When he thought she were asleep, he kissed her shoulder lovingly, his lips grazing against the bronze skin with a faint smile.

She was so beautiful.

He was so lucky.

* * *

><p>The first thing he woke up to that morning was something wet on his nose. He twitched it a few times, keeping his eyes closed. Maybe he was still dreaming.<p>

But then it came again and it was sort of rough.

And he really needed to sneeze.

Lazily opening his eyes, he came face to face with that goddamn cat. What was his name? Oh yeah, Fig… something. Fig roll? No…

He realised that his efforts were in vain as he saw the tag hanging from the front of his collar. Figaro. He knew it! Well, not really but he was close enough. Apparently the cat was named after the one from _Pinocchio_ because Rachel loved Disney. And cats. So a Disney cat is her idea of heaven or something. He _may_ have been zoned out for the most of that conversation.

"Figaro!" he heard her scolding the kitten, pulling him off the couch and softly dropping him to the floor, giving him a small shove in the direction of the bedroom. "Sorry," she said sheepishly to him, "I didn't realise he was there."

Finn let out the sneeze loudly, rubbing his itchy nose. "It's fine. I'll just take some of the allergy tablets." He stood up, the cold air brushing around him, "hey, they fixed the radiators!"

He followed Rachel to the kitchen where she was busy cooking. Sitting on the counter, he asked playfully, "Whatcha making?"

"Blueberry pancakes," she chirped enthusiastically.

His mouth was watering already. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're awesome?" He sneezed once more, much louder than before, though he didn't miss the way that she beamed toward him. It made his chest feel tight and happy. And he didn't have to feel like that was a bad thing anymore because they were sort of together anyway… well, not really but- Finn couldn't really explain it.

They acted like a normal couple, minus the PDA and sex, he _really_ wanted that. He cared for her more than he had for any girl. These feelings were all new to him and he loved every minute of the high he got from her presence. He just hoped that the feeling were mutual.

Rachel stepped away from the pan a moment, rummaging for the allergy tablets and throwing them up at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled. As she prepared the food, he noticed that she was being unusually quiet, and he knew that it was morning and all, but this was _Rachel_. "You're not very talkative this morning."

"Mhmmm," she replied, if you could call it a reply. Maybe it was her time of the month. That's what Puck always said when Quinn was acting strange.

"How's rehearsals going?" he tried again, noticing that she stiffened at his words. It must have been a touchy subject. God knows how many times she'd spent complaining about her "incompetent and unambitious" cast whom she was "forced to share the same air with, let alone work with".

She pulled the pan off the heat, keeping her back to him. "T-they're fine," she told him, unconvincingly, as she stacked up the pancakes onto a plate for him. Without a glance in his direction, she pushed the plate near him.

But he didn't take them. Finn stared at her with confusion and curiosity. Never before had she given such a simple answer when he asked about well, _her_. God knew that she liked to talk about herself and he found it strange that she'd responded in such a way. He jumped from the counter, standing directly behind her. "You okay babe?" When he placed his hands gently of her shoulders he felt how tense she was.

Rachel spun around, forgetting that she was supposed to be cooking, and buried her face in his chest, melting into his embrace. "Rachel…" he frowned, worry creasing across his face.

"Just hold me, okay?"

"But I-"

"Shush," she said quietly, "please just do as I say." Her words made him more than confused, although it was momentarily blinded when she said, "I always feel safe when you hold me in your big strong arms." He could tell that she was smiling by the way she spoke. Yet she was keeping pretty tight lipped about her sudden need for a comforting hug. Finn assumed that this wasn't a good sigh and, one way or another, he was going to have to get it out of her.

She pressed her nose into her shirt, inhaling deeply. "Are you _smelling_ me?" He chuckled.

"You always smell really nice," she told him with a small shrug, her arms still around his waist, "it just puts me at ease, you know?"

He _did_ know.

The same way that the sound of her voice would instantly make every muscle in his body relax or how her eyes would carry him in a calming trance as he fell deeper and deeper into them. But he didn't want to sound weird by telling her that so he smiled and nodded.

"Anyway," Rachel grinned, pulling back. "Eat your breakfast. I'm sure they could hear your stomach growling from the other side of New York." With that, she patted his belly and returned to her own pancakes.

Finn didn't wipe the huge grin off his face as he ate.

Or as he worked for the next few hours.

Or even as Puck teased him for being a "fucking pansy" and leaving him to spend the night at Rachel's.

It only increased when she snuggled against his neck not five minutes into the film they were watching. "You're my best friend Finn," she whispered into his striped sweater, the words barely audible.

He was sure that his cheeks were going to hurt from smiling too much.

* * *

><p>"We should go bowling," he announced when he walked into her apartment. She popped her head around her bedroom door upon hearing him enter.<p>

A small smile played on her lips, "what?"

"Bowling," he repeated, falling onto her couch. "You're really stressed out about your play and we don't really do anything but sit in here…watch movies…bake…talk. Not that I don't like that," he added when he caught her sideway glance, "it's just that it'd be nice to go out and do something. What do you say?" Finn threw in a large grin in hope that it would sway her.

She quickly came to join him, biting her lip as she sat down. "I-I've never been bowling before," she admitted, glancing in the opposite direction of him.

"Don't worry," he nudged her side, "I'll go easy on you."

Rachel narrowed her eyes, raising her eyebrow "excuse me?"

Finn grinned, hiding his obvious discomfort from her glare. Barely a few seconds had passed before he took her hand and pulled her up, maybe tugging a little too hard as she almost flew straight past him. Luckily his arm caught her around the waist. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "sometimes I forget that people are smaller than me and you're like, _really_ small. Like tiny."

She rolled her eyes, though was amused by his expression, "I may be small but I'm about to kick your ass at bowling." She sauntered ahead of him, a killer smirk on her lips. Finn followed like a love-struck boy, which he suspected he was turning into.

* * *

><p>After two games, four strikes, two spares and a scary moment when Rachel almost knocked him out with a ball, they found themselves slowly, <em>very<em> slowly, walking back to their apartment block.

"I can't believe you won," she pouted.

"I can't believe that you didn't kill anyone," he stared straight ahead, eyes wide. Maybe he was still a little traumatised. Her head snapped toward him and he frowned, "oh, that was out loud, wasn't it? Crap."

Rachel laughed, "in spite of said incident, I thought that I played rather well for a beginner."

Finn had a different opinion, though he wasn't going to be sharing that with her any time soon. He grinned when she started singing, receiving strange glares from the public walking past them though Rachel was on too much of a high to notice.

He hadn't heard her sing in a while, not even at night when her voice echoed through the thin walls. Many times he would wonder why she stopped. But most of the time he was pondering the idea that maybe she could hear him too and she knew that he'd been listening to her. He didn't want to seem like the stalker type. That's what stalkers did right? Become obsessed with people, addicted to them.

He knew that he was addicted to her voice.

As she sang, he couldn't help but join in with a few of the words, offering the few lyrics he knew. Rachel grinned and bounced beside him, doing this adorable skip/dance whilst shaking her hair from side to side.

He watched her in complete awe. How is it that the more time he spent with her, the more he fell for her?

Did she feel the same way?

* * *

><p>He slowly made his way into the bedroom and got changed, before flopping onto his bed in a heap. That shift at work had left him tired and sore all over. Being a fireman had its perks but sometimes he was left a little worse for wear, his muscles aching and body screaming out for sleep.<p>

And yet he couldn't sleep.

With his eyes scrunched shut, he willed himself to do so, only becoming frustrated when it didn't happen.

His left arm is almost throbbing and he gently rubs at the skin to make himself feel better.

He doesn't.

If only Rachel was there. She could sing to him, that would definitely help, or perhaps she could give him a massage and soothe the pain of the job. He couldn't help but think of all of the other things she could do with her hands…

Eventually, he managed to drift into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>It didn't last for long.<p>

He wasn't sure what woke him up, but he certainly knew what had kept him awake. It was Rachel's voice, drifting into his ears. Only, she wasn't singing. She was talking to somebody and he couldn't even tell who it was.

Curiously, he pressed his ear against the wall, wondering who this mystery person was.

"_Thank you sir, for this opportunity, for being so kind to me, for everything," _Rachel sounded excited, or just really, really happy. He remembered her telling him of how the cast were going to celebrate opening night with an after party. She must have just returned. And this person who she was calling "sir", he assumed that it was the director, Paul Walker, whom she only ever complimented. It was kind of annoying how much she looked up to him, though Finn would never be caught saying that.

"_The pleasure was all mine." _Okay, so the guy had said five words and Finn already hated him. Actually, he thought that he disliked him even before that.

What were they doing in her room anyway?

Curiosity made him stay by the wall, listening eagerly.

"_You were wonderful tonight_," Paul told her, "_so beautiful_." Finn was not cool with that, only he was allowed to say that Rachel was beautiful, or tell her anyway. Because he'd been waiting for her and there was no way in hell that this bozo could just come in and whisk her away.

Finn was glad to hear the hesitation in the girl's voice. "_T-thank you_." A moment later he heard her shriek, hissing, "_what are you doing?_"

"_Come on Rachel, this could be a strategical career choice for you. You're a smart girl. Do the right thing."_

"_The right thing, Mr Walker, is to send you out of my apartment this very minute!" _Finn was silently egging on Rachel, whilst at the same time trying to mentally channel his hate toward the other man. "_I've told you, I am currently working on a relationship with somebody else, somebody kind and gentle and caring and who would never refer to sex as a strategical career choice_. _Now I want you to lea_-" She was cut off and Finn panicked once more.

He panicked as he ran out of his room, down the hallway and barged into her apartment.

But panic was replaced by blind fury as he dragged Paul from Rachel, who was otherwise pinned beneath his frame against the wall, and went to punch the man. She, despite the way he'd just treated her, still went to protect him. "Finn, don't!" His fist slowed and slowly lowered to the ground whilst at all time he glared toward Paul.

His face was inches away from the shocked yet terrified one. Finn easily had a few inches on this guy. "You ever touch her again and I'll-"

Rachel silenced him, her own eyes narrowing at Paul. "I think it would be best if you left. Now." He squirmed as he escaped from the room, the door slamming after him.

Finn watched as Rachel leaned against the wall, holding her face in her hands. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey," he said quietly, encasing her body in his, "you're not stupid. It's not your fault that guys act that way around you."

"You don't act that way," she said with a smile.

He smiled too. "Well 'course not. Knights are brave and honourable and…what's that word again?"

"Chivalrous?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "that too."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a long hug. "You really are my knight in shining armour. Except…you're in your pyjamas now." She giggled at the end as Finn blushed when he realised he was wearing a, very old, power rangers shirt as part of those pyjamas. "I guess I'm not the only one with childish T-shirts then." He grinned in response, only to have his jaw literally hit the ground at her next words, "but I'd much rather see you without it on, without _anything_ on preferably." And she was looking at him like she wanted to eat him.

Oh God.

"Finn?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and frowning.

He shook his head, muttering a sorry before bombarding her lips with his own. "Are you …sure …. you want …to …do this?... What about …concentrating on …Broadway?" He asked between kisses.

She bit her lip nervously, "I honestly don't think I can wait that long. I need you Finn. Like, right now." She ground herself against him and he could have died and gone to heaven.

"Thank God," he breathed loudly, attacking her mouth again. She hoisted herself onto him, her legs around his waist as he headed towards the bed. That was when he saw that dammed little cat, lying in the exact spot where he was just about to place her. Maybe he should just squish the little fucker.

Rachel noticed this too and returned to her feet, pulling him by his hand out of the room. "There's a guest room," she told him with a smirk.

And his mood only increased when he realised that it was right next to Puck and Quinn's room.

It was definitely payback time.

Thank heavens for the thin walls, and Rachel's extremely loud noises.

* * *

><p>"So," he asked when they lay in bed the next morning, Rachel's head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, "you meant what you said last night? About not waiting any longer…"<p>

He really hoped that she'd say what he wanted.

She gave a content sigh, "I meant it Finn, of course I did. I'm surprised that I even lasted this long. You're such a tease."

He scoffed, "oh, _you_ can talk about that. Don't think I didn't notice the way you kept pretending to drop your baking things the other day just so you could bend over and pick them up...in that really, really short skirt."

"Pretending?" she laughed, shaking her head, "What are you implying Mr Hudson?"

Staring at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and smirking, plump lips, she raised an eyebrow. Finn didn't even reply, merely catching her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you," he said quietly, staring straight into her eyes, "you, and your baking and your cat obsession an-"

"What cat obsession?" she feigned being offended.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"They're really cute," she said in defence, "and if you're my boyfriend then you have to agree with me."

Finn beamed, a smile that could rival one of her own. He totally had the best girlfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Good? Bad?**


	2. Roommates

**So, I was sort of undecided on whether to add another chapter, but the encouragement in the reviews and my lack of finchel this summer decided for me in the end. I added a little bit more angst, though tried to balance with utter fluff.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rachel had to go to rehearsal later that morning and, despite Finn's best efforts to convince her otherwise, she left shortly after telling him. That meant that he had to unwillingly return to his apartment.<p>

And he was positive that Quinn and Puck would be tired after how loud he and Rachel had been last night, which of course meant that they'd be grouchy.

As soon as he entered the apartment, he was met with a death glare. "Where the fuck have you been?" Puck growled, hitting the console for the Xbox with no lack of anger.

"What's it to you?" he shrugged, making his way to the bedroom. It was clear that Puck was not in a sociable mood.

"Get back here now you giant ass. I need to talk to you."

"Talk or shout? Because that's what you're doing right now and I didn't do anything wrong…I think." He held his hands up innocently, seeing Puck roll his eyes.

"Sit the fuck down Finnessa," he threw the console to his side, turning to Finn who sat as far away from him as possible. "Why are you wearing your Power Rangers shirt? Did you actually go _outside_ in that?" Puck smirked, though Finn was quick to glare.

"Get on with it Puck," he deadpanned.

This earned a sigh from the man, whose expression changed to an uncharacteristically worried one. "Fuck," he groaned to himself, before glancing sideways at Finn, "Quinn's pregnant."

He's pretty sure that he looked like he'd been slapped in the face … five times.

"Is it yours?"

"Well no Finn," Puck started sarcastically, "it's _yours_."

"What? Me and Quinn nev – oh, right." He noticed Puck's expression. "Well, what do you want me to say Puck?" he asked honestly.

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be my fucking friend? Tell me that it'll be okay or some sissy crap like that."

Finn rolled his eyes, "wow, you're _so_ ready to be a father."

"Shut the fuck up man." He threw a cushion at Finn with as much force as he could must, "I'm in a crisis right now!" Looking closer he saw… wait no. It couldn't be.

"Are you _crying_?"

"…no."

He looks again, just to make sure that he didn't make it up. "Yes you are."

"Yeah, 'cause you're so fucking lame! It upsets me, okay?"

"Puck, it's okay to be upset about this," he tries, wanting to actually be of some help, "this is really big, especially for you 'cause you like, made a kid and stuff. You and Quinn made an actual person and in a few months they'll be here. You'll have someone that depends on you… so it's kind of understandable that you're not happy, yet. But don't worry because everything gets better with time and it's not like you're going through this alone. You have Quinn." He added a smile at the end, letting it falter slightly when Puck groaned loudly.

"Shit Hudson. You really _are_ lame." Finn stood up to leave, seeing that his services were no longer needed, when he heard his name called. He turned to look at Puck, expecting a snarky comment. "Erm…thanks man. Just don't tell Quinn about the crying, okay?"

He grins, "I'll do my best. No promises."

He gets inside the room just in time to avoid being hit by another flying object.

* * *

><p>Rachel slowly joined him on the couch, sipping at her coffee. "But," she began, "I don't see why a kid is so bad. I mean, they've both got stable jobs and they're twenty four, which seems like a good enough age. Personally, I'd wait a little bit longer but I don't understand why he's so upset."<p>

He sighed, "it's not that he _can't_ do it, it's just that, for him, it's like being tied down. That's why he and Quinn probably won't get married." Finn shrugged, "the guy just doesn't like commitment. Like most guys actually…"

All of a sudden, she snuggled up to his chest, running a hand slowly down the front of his T-shirt, "well then, I guess I'm lucky that I got you. I can't imagine you freaking out if you were in that situation."

Finn forced a smile because, honestly, he would be more of a mess than Puck.

But he didn't dare tell Rachel since things were going so well between them. All he did was place a kiss to her forehead, glad when she replied by nuzzling her face into his neck affectionately. "How's Quinn taking it?" she mumbled.

"I haven't seen her," he said honestly.

"Maybe I should talk to her…"she pondered and he noticed how she suddenly got that determined look in her eye.

"Rach," he held onto her a little tighter, "have you actually ever spoken to her?"

"Well, no."

He hoped that it was enough to make it clear that maybe her idea wasn't the best. He knew Quinn and she would not be open to Rachel, somebody who could sometimes be slightly overwhelming, suddenly talking to her about a pregnancy. More importantly, she'd know that _he'd_ been telling people and that might earn him a lecture…or a bruise.

So when Rachel was quiet, he gave a sigh of relief.

"But…"

Oh great.

* * *

><p>He received a message from his mother a few days later.<p>

_Hey Finn, I've just got to the hotel and I'll be coming to visit you in an hour or so. I'm just warning you so that you're actually dressed this time Lots of love, mum._

And then he remembered how they'd arranged for her to come and visit him and he sort of felt like an ass for forgetting. Well, he didn't forget, he just pushed it to the back of his mind. _Way_ back. So he sort of scurried around the apartment, trying to make sure it was clean whilst dressing in clothes that he hadn't worn for more than a day.

He finished the moment before she knocked on the door.

Opening it, he was quickly embraced into his mother's arms, his face peppered with kisses. "Oh Finn, look at you. I can't believe I haven't seen you for six months. Are you okay? Are you eating properly?" She rubbed his belly, pulling a face, "looks like you're doing a little _too_ much eating to me."

"Mum," he groaned. "I'm fine. Perfectly healthy. And that's just muscle, okay?"

"If you say so," she mumbled, before turning to him with a wide smile and hugging him once more. "I've missed you baby. It gets lonely in that house without you there, eating everything in the refrigerator."

He is saved by the door opening and hoped to God that it was Puck to save him from his mother.

"Finn," he heard the distinct voice of his very happy girlfriend enter the room, "I've been consideri - oh hello."

Rachel was looking at his mother with a slightly confused expression, though quickly hid it behind a blinding smile.

"This is my mum," he told her. She glanced from him to him mother, like she was expecting something. Shit, was he supposed to have told his mum about them already? They'd been together less than a week. Was there like, a rule or something?

"Mum," he turned to her with a hesitant smile, "this is my girlfriend." He knew what was coming. He was going to get a lecture for not even mentioning that he had a girlfriend, from both important women of his life.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel began, looking somewhat shy, which he found weird because she was probably the most confident person that he knew.

Peering down at his mother, he saw her holding a hand to her chest, a weird expression on her face as she stared at Rachel.

"You're Rachel."

She pressed a hand to her mouth, looking like she was about to cry. Finn blinked, not remembering telling her Rachel's name. Her words, though they were whispered, seemed to echo around the entire apartment. Before he knew it, his mum had beckoned Rachel into a bone-crushing hug, "I can't believe that I _finally_ get to meet you."

Finn was particularly confused at that moment.

"Wait," he frowned, "when did I tell you about me and Rachel getting together?"

The woman patted his shoulder, smiling proudly, "oh baby, you didn't need to tell me. I knew. Just by the way that you spoke about her in every phone call we've had."

"What?" His voice was high, like he was choking or something, which he really hoped he wasn't.

His mother just beamed, "there's no need to be embarrassed Finn. I'm think it's sweet the way that you seemed to think so much of Rachel. I'm glad that you've _finally_ started dating her." He didn't have time to react because she was now fully focused on Rachel, "I'm so happy to get to meet you. The way that you have captured my son's heart. I've never heard him sounding so happy. Well, except for this one time where…"

If he was listening, he probably would have groaned as Carole delved into one of his embarrassing childhood stories but he was still trying to recall any times that he'd mentioned Rachel. Usually, when on the phone with his mum, he'd just talk about what was on his mind.

So Rachel had clearly been on his mind for a while…

And at least he didn't have to explain how awesome she was to his mum 'cause he'd apparently been doing that for weeks now.

He slowly returned to the two women, who seemed to be talking excitedly about something that he couldn't quite catch.

"I would really love for you to join us at dinner tonight Rachel." Finn grinned, glad that his mum liked Rachel already.

"Oh," she started, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, I'd love to learn more about you. Finn only really concentrated on your looks and your baking abilities (he saw Rachel blush a little) and it would be nice to have some female company."

"Hey!" he frowned, "you flew all the way out here to see _me_."

She smiled affectionately at him, naturally going to straighten out his clothes, "yes Finn, but I don't want to listen to you talking about video games for the next few hours. You're twenty four. I think I deserve some mature conversation." He rolled his eyes, though nothing could wipe the grin off his face.

"Right," Carole smiled, "let me just freshen up and then we can be on our way." She quickly left for the bathroom and Finn was faced with his girlfriend, who had this strange, dreamy expression on her face.

"Are you…okay?" he raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer.

She beamed. "I'm better than okay. I'm fantastic! Wonderful!" He was surprised when she suddenly flung herself at him, clinging onto him with all her might, "your mum likes me. Genuinely _likes_ me." She slightly bounced up and down with excitement though he could tell that she was trying to hold the majority of it in.

"Well yeah," he replied liked it was the most obvious thing in the world, "you're awesome. Who wouldn't like you?"

"I love you Finn," she smiled, looking straight into his eyes with her big, watery brown ones.

"I love you too."

He leaned down to catch her lips in a sweet kiss, keeping it short due to the fact that his mum could be out any second. When he pulled away, she was wiping at the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, gently wiping a fresh tear with his thumb. It lingered on her soft cheek for a moment.

But she grinned in reply, making him sigh in relief. He didn't want to upset her. "Nothing is wrong Finn. In fact, it's all right. _You're_ right." She smiled before adding, "so what exactly did you say about me to your mum?"

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure she'll tell you at dinner. She loves to embarrass me."

Finn knew that he was just as happy as Rachel. Okay, maybe not crying happy but definitely psyched. His mum and girlfriend were getting along already, not to mention that his girlfriend was probably the most adorable person in the entire world.

Everything in his life at that moment was amazing.

* * *

><p>Everything in his life at that moment was definitely <em>not<em> amazing.

Why, out of all the restaurants in New York, did he have to pick that one?

Things had been going so perfect. His mum was proud of him. Rachel had enjoyed his childhood stories rather than been driven away by them, as some previous girlfriends had. And he'd got through the night without doing anything to mess it up.

Or so he thought.

It had all been going well, until they their waitress had to leave and they got a replacement. "Hi, my name's Santana and I'll be replacing Joanne."

As soon as he heard the name, his blood ran cold and he looked up from his dessert's menu to stare at the girl. His suspicions proved correct and he saw the same Latina from his nightmares. She quickly realised who he was and a cat like smirk slid onto her face. "Well, well, Finn Hudson. I haven't seen you in a few months. No longer need my services?"

He actually almost choked on his drink when she said that, catching the confused stares of the two women sat at the table.

"Oh hi, Santana." _Don't look her in the eye_ he thought, _she might curse you or something._" You work here?"

"It's a part time thing. My other job pays better." She smirked, "of course, _you_ would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"_Excuse me?"_

He turned to see Rachel giving Santana a look of utter disgust and he was sort of glad that somebody stood up to her because, right then, he sort of felt sick.

"Look _Santana_," she almost spat the words out, "I don't know who you are but I'd appreciate it if you didn't imply such things about my _boyfriend_ in front of me and his family. Perhaps you should just get on with your job before making my _boyfriend_ feel any further uncomfortable. He clearly isn't as happy to see him as you are…or are you used to that from men now?"

Finn literally choked on his drink that time, though neither of the two women was interrupted by such things as they gave death glares in the other's direction.

"Of course," Santana put on the fakest smile, "you're ordering your deserts right? Well, let's see if I can recommend something. Finn, hmmm, there's a new fudge cake recipe and I can get you extra sauce because I know how you like things sticky." She winked and he lost all ability to speak, "and as for your rude, loud girlfriend, how about some water? You look like you could lose a few pounds. And I'm afraid that I seem to have misplaced the children's menu. Isn't it past your bedtime anyway? I thought you were into _real_ women Finn.""

Before Rachel could shoot out of her chair, Finn grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He seemingly couldn't put together whole sentences but Santana had crossed the line. Well, she crossed it a while ago but now she was definitely a few feet over that line.

He stared straight at her. "Hey, I don't care what you have to say about me, but don't you ever insult Rachel, especially not in front of me. She's hundred times better than you'll ever be. Now, I suggest that you get us a new waitress or else I will be demanding to see your manager and I don't think that he'll find your little comments amusing."

Santana looked at Finn in disbelief, trying to call his bluff but his expression was stony and his jaw locked tightly together. Without a word, she stepped into the bar to talk the other workers.

Finn smiled over at Rachel, letting it slip from his face when she averted her gaze to the floor.

She barely said anything for the rest of the meal.

* * *

><p>He kissed him mum goodbye outside her hotel, quickly changing the subject as she mentioned Santana once more. Though she didn't usually get into her son's business much, she warned him to stay away from girls like that. He didn't need to be told twice.<p>

"Night mum. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

She smiled, giving him a tight hug. Carole gave a wave in Rachel's direction, though Rachel was sadly sitting on a bench nearby waiting for them to finish. "Sort things out with her Finn," she told him.

Her son frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

Carole rolled her eyes, "a woman always knows. There's something on her mind Finn. Find out and make it right again. I like her; she'd give me pretty grandbabies."

"Mum," he groaned.

"What? I can't dream, can't I?" she held his face in her hands, "just do what's right honey. I raised you to be a gentleman. Don't let me down."

He gave her a half-smile, watching as she retreated into the warmth of the building. Once she was out of sight, he made his way over to Rachel and slowly offered out his hand. She looked up, her eyes sad though she took his hand anyway and walked beside him.

The night was dark and cold and she inched closer to him despite herself.

Finn watched her out of the corner of his eyes, unsure of how to start the conversation. Usually Rachel could always think of something but now, with her suddenly being so mute, he was at a loss for words.

As usual, she came to his rescue, but it wasn't exactly the best conversation starter he'd ever heard.

"She was pretty, wasn't she?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "who?"

"Santana," Rachel clarified, before repeating, "She was prettier." She shrugged, "prettier than me."

Did she seriously just say that?

Rachel carried on when she was met with his silence. "I can see why you were with her. I mean, if I had to choose between someone like her and someone like me, I wouldn't exactly pick me and yo-"

"Would you stop? You're beautiful."

She seemed almost shocked by this, looking down at the ground, "but Santana-"

He reached out a hand, delicately lifting up her chin so that she looked at him, "But Santana nothing. Stop comparing yourself to other girls, Rachel. You are so beautiful."

As if to prove his point, his lips find hers as he kisses her deeply, trying to show her how much she means to him, how he can't let her get insecure over some little insignificant thing like this.

Pulling apart, he watched as she gave a small smile and bit her lip. "Thank you Finn."

"Any time babe," he grins, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "now let's get you home."

"You don't think that I look like a kid, right?" her eyes were wide as she peered up at him, desperate for an answer.

He chuckled, "Rachel, I think we both know what the answer to that is." With a smile, pulled her closer to him, "I thought that girls liked being told that they looked younger anyway."

She frowned, "yes, middle aged women who are desperate to remain youthful. Not twenty two year olds who are being told they look like a child. I mean, I just want to look _my_ age."

"And you do," he agreed, "like right now, that dress fits you perfectly. It makes your books loo-" he cut himself short, realising what he was saying though smiled when Rachel giggled next to him.

From the way that she looked at him, he totally knew that he was getting some that night.

In spite of the Santana situation, his universe was suddenly back on track again.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Finn fast asleep next to her. Waking up like this was perfect and she wished that she could do it every day, but they'd only been together for two months and she did not want to drive him away with being too forward.<p>

For now, she was just going to enjoy him being there.

He sleepily opened up his own eyes and gave her a lop-sided grin, "morning."

"Morning to you too sleepyhead," she beamed, kissing him lightly. She rolled onto her back, humming softly to herself before giving Finn a sideways glance. He continued to stare at her. "What?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing," he said, "you're just so amazing."

She reached out for his hand, gently brushing her thumb over his knuckles as they sat in silence.

Eventually it was broken by Finn, "I have something for you."

"You do?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He smiled, climbing out of bed so that he could find his trousers where his present was safe in one of the pockets. Though, in the process, he managed to trip on the other clothes which had been thrown to the floor in their rush last night.

When he did find it, he went to sit on the bed, facing Rachel whose eyes were shining with excitement. She bit her lip, leaning closer to him.

"I was actually going to give this to you last night but I sort of forgot."

She giggled, watching with anticipation as he produced a dark, velvet box. He wasn't proposing, was he? He couldn't be…wait, he might be! But it was too early. Way, way too early. They still had their whole lives ahead of them. She'd have to say no and then break his heart and the relationship would be over!

"Rach, I really wanted to get you something because you're, well you're _you_ and I just love you so much. It's not much, but I thought that, every time you wear it, you could think of me."

He slowly began to open the box, Rachel getting nearer to peer inside. Her heart was at a dangerously fast rhythm but it seemed to stop altogether when she saw the necklace inside.

It was only a simple necklace; a delicate silver chain that gave off a small shine, but she wasn't looking at that. She stared at the word "Finn" that was written in the same silver, looking beautiful with the morning light shining on it.

Her eyes slowly reached his before she leapt forward to press a crushing kiss to his lips. She then proceeded to pepper his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she grinned, clapping her hands together enthusiastically, "will you put it on me?"

He gently took the necklace from the box, draping it around her neck and clasping it together.

Rachel wore it proudly, her smile irreplaceable.

* * *

><p>Finn loved it when he got back from an excruciatingly long three day shift when Rachel would suddenly be all over him. He wasn't one of those guys who were obsessed with sex, or he wasn't anymore, but he wasn't against it either and he'd be a fool for saying no to a very sexually frustrated Rachel Berry.<p>

So, with Finn's luck, it was normal that his rather heated make out session on his couch was interrupted by Quinn and Puck entering the apartment. He and Rachel both shot up at the sound of the door opening and he barely had time to register their dishevelled appearances before he saw his two roommates.

Quinn looked indifferent whilst Puck just smirked.

"Hey," Finn frowned, "I thought you guys weren't coming back until later." He sent a glance in Rachel's direction, hoping that she wasn't too upset with it being cut short.

"Q felt sick," Puck replied with a shrug, heading into the kitchen, "you want a beer Hudson?"

Finn followed after his friend, "no I don't. It's three in the afternoon."

"So what?" he turned his attention to the girls, who looked a little uncomfortable in the lounge. "Quinn, you want a beer?"

"I'm pregnant Puck."

"Yeah, I know. That's not what I asked. I asked if you wanted a fucking beer." He retracted his offer when she glared at him, mumbling 'idiot' to herself. "What about you?" Puck looked at the other girl, "Rachel, right?"

She nodded, "Yes. And I'd rather not have a beer. Can you imagine the damaging effects that that would have on my vocal chords? Finn, will you please make me an orange juice?"

Her boyfriend gave a dopey smile in her direction and went to the task at hand, earning himself a glare from Puck, though he really had no idea why. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rachel beginning to talk to Quinn and really hoped that it was nothing to do with the pregnancy. Let's just say that the blonde's pregnancy hormones were a little intense at the minute and he and Puck had been at the receiving end of it.

He slowly poured the juice, making his way to join Rachel on the couch when he heard Quinn speak, causing him to freeze.

"Wait, how do _you_ know that I'm pregnant?" And then an icy stare was aimed directly at him. If looks could kill…

"Quinn, don't be angry at Finn," Rachel said sincerely, "he and I tell each other everything."

"Everything?" Quinn raised her eyebrow, "I doubt that that's true."

Rachel scoffed and Finn was suddenly get a bad feeling in his gut, since he knew that his girlfriend had a tad tendency to be a bit defensive sometimes and no doubt this would be one of those times.

She crossed her arms across her chest, "Finn has nothing that he wants to hide from me." She turned to him for support, "isn't that right?"

"Right," he says almost immediately, knowing in fact that there are many things she wouldn't be too happy to hear he'd done in his life.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "oh please. You've known Finn for what, a few months? I've known him since High School and let me tell yo-"

"Quinn!" he hissed because, he can admit it, he was kind of a jerk in High School.

The blonde closed her mouth though a smirk remained on her face. It was Rachel who probed for more. "What were you going to say?

"You don't want to hear about that Rach, "he tried, feeling his heart beating at an alarming rate.

She stared him down, "well I do now!"

He didn't reply, knowing that anything he said would just make it worse His eyes were wide saucers on his shocked face and he seriously wanted to be invisible right then.

But Rachel wasn't even looking at him anymore. He was as well have been invisible.

Facing Quinn, she demanded, "Well go on then. Enlighten me about the Finn Hudson _you_ know."

Finn could see Puck trying to stifle his laughter in the kitchen, hiding behind the open door of the fridge whilst Quinn smiled to the brunette.

"Where do you want me to start?" she leaned back casually.

Rachel looked from the girl to Finn, who was currently holding his head in his hands, and back again.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>He banged on her door with all his might, "Rach, please, just let me in."<p>

"Oh, so that you can have your way with me like you did all those girls in High School?" he could imagine the anger on her face as she spoke, the hurt in her eyes. There was a reason why he never told her of his old reputation.

"I've changed since High School."

He hoped that she believed him because he had; he really was a different person. Someone who would never treat women with disrespect as he once had.

"That's not what that Santana girl implied."

"What does this have to do with Santana?" he asked, leaning closer to the door.

"This had everything to do with her!" she screeched, "and all the girls just like her who you 'dated'." It was quiet because he really didn't know how to reply to that. But Rachel carried on in a much more gently voice, like she was broken, "how many girls Finn? How many girls did you date for sex? Or who you just had one night stands with?"

"I don't know."

"Are you dating me for that?"

His mouth opened in shock and offense, "of course not Rachel! I love you. I love you so much. Please, let me come in."

He heard her sigh. "Just…go home. I can't even stand the thought of you right now."

"Rachel," he started in a desperate voice.

"Go," she ordered, "if there's any chance of this relationship working again, just leave."

Unwillingly, he slowly got up from the place where he'd been sat for an hour and walked back to his apartment like a zombie, a girlfriendless zombie. He ignored the looks of his roommates and retreated to his room.

He wasn't even sure how they ended up arguing.

One minute Quinn was talking about his relationships and the next Rachel was storming out, assuming that he was some sort of man-slut. But he wasn't, not anymore.

The last time he'd done something like that was with Santana and that was almost a year ago. It's not like he felt anything. He just sort of felt empty. But with Rachel, it was everything. She just filled that emptiness up.

What was he going to do?

He'd never been proud of his past, even if he had changed. In High School, he and Puck had always shared things. Video games, money, _girls_. That's how he managed to actually get them. Without Puck, he would have been a bumbling mess if he tried to talk to one. His friend got the hard bit out of the way and Finn just took advantage of that.

It took him years to figure out that it didn't even make him happy.

He wanted a relationship that was based off something other than sex. So he moved out of Lima and started fresh in New York, Puck naturally being there by his side.

Only, without Puck there to help him make good impressions, he found himself with a lack of dates. And that's how he experienced Santana. It was a moment of desperate, one that he knew he'd always regret. But she was there and she seemed more than happy to do the deed with him.

Finn stupidly agreed.

One time changed to two.

Then another

She was the only girl that would give him a second look. He knew that she didn't exactly the same to other guys, but he didn't care.

Soon enough, he stopped seeing her, feeling that he'd retreated to his old days of treating women without respect.

He didn't want that. He wanted to be happy. To find the right girl.

And now that he found her, his past was coming to haunt him.

When he stopped crying (he hadn't even realised that he was), he could make out Rachel's voice.

"_I just don't know what to do Kurt." _She cried as she spoke and Finn had never felt guiltier.

"_Yes, I know that he hasn't actually done anything wrong to me, but I-I_…" Her words stopped as she broke down. Catching her breath, she tried again, "_I don't know if I can trust him anymore. What if I'm one of those girls?"_

She paused as she listened the other person. Finn assumed that she was on the phone with whoever this Kurt was,_ "of course I love him."_

"_I think that I just need some time. Do you think he'll wait for me?"_ Finn wanted to call through the wall that he would, _of course_ he would.

At least he knew that she didn't hate him. This revelation allowed him to get a few hours of sleep that night.

* * *

><p>"Some time" was definitely too much time in his opinion. Two weeks went past without as much as a word from her.<p>

He just sort of existed for a while.

Quinn apologised for him, seemingly truly upset for causing the rift between Finn and Rachel. She told him how she'd only aimed to simply annoy Rachel but hadn't expected such a reaction from the girl.

He accepted her apology, though things were a bit tenser between them now. Even Puck couldn't help and God knew he tried. He was actually going out of his way to help Finn though the man just remained in his despondent state.

* * *

><p>"Come on man, try and look happy," Puck complained beside him, eyeing some of the attractive girls in the corner. Finn knew that he was having trouble being faithful to one woman but it was Quinn and if he cheated, there would be hell to pay. It was nice to know that there was at least one woman who could keep the Puckster grounded.<p>

He sighed, "why? There's no point."

Puck instantly rolled his eyes, "if you love her so much, just fucking call her. I'm sure she's finally stopped crying by now."

When Finn sent him a glare, he shut his mouth instantly.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he contemplated sending her a text or something, just to let her know that he missed her.

But he was beat to the chase as his phone began to ring in his hand, and when he saw that it was Rachel, he couldn't have answered it quicker.

"Hello," he rushed.

"Finn, hello," she sounded nervous, "I, well, it's been over two weeks and I think that, erm, I've calmed down a lot. So, would you like to do something tonight? We could talk or, you know, go somewhere…" The sound of her voice was like a drug to him and, right now, he was high off of it.

He smiled, "sure. I'm already at this place with Puck. Why don't you come and meet us? He'll be leaving soon anyway. He was plans with Quinn."

"I…okay."

He was so happy that he could barely contain it. After she hung up, he pulled Puck into a bear hug. "This is it man. She's coming to meet me! Be right back, I need to pee." And he practically ran to the bathroom.

As he did so, a set of eyes was watching him.

* * *

><p>Rachel hurried to the bar that he'd given her directions to. Due to not speaking to Finn, which was possible one of the hardest things she'd had to do, she was seriously missing the man. He was constantly on her mind and she had to speak to him before she cracked.<p>

She understood that she may have overreacted to finding the news of Finn's past, but it had hurt her that he hadn't even told her. After all, she'd told him _everything_ about herself. Her hopes, her fears. Why couldn't he do the same?

It was clear that he didn't like the person he once was yet she considered honesty to be one of the most important things in a relationship and, if he lied about this, what else could he be lying about?

Maybe she was just being paranoid. She just wished that he would have been honest with her.

Still, as she nervously made her way to the destination she couldn't help but be hopeful. She believed that Finn did love her and se most certainly returned those feelings.

This just could be a blip in the relationship.

* * *

><p>As he stepped out of the bathroom, he made sure that he looked okay because once he's walked out of a public bathroom with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. And then he tried to remove it casually without anyone noticing, which hadn't worked out well…<p>

He tried to shake away the nerves but they persisted, leaving him feeling a little sick.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Rachel," he smiled, turning to look at –wait, that wasn't Rachel. "Santana, what are you doing here?"

"Free country," she shrugged, "I thought maybe you'd like someone to talk to. I overheard some of your conversation with Puck. Having girlfriend problems?"

He tore his gaze away from her, "that's none of your business!"

Santana moved toward him. "Oh, don't mind me. I was just curious. You can do better than that midget anyway. I can tell that she's making you stressed." Her hands slowly reached up to his shoulders, massaging them slowly and Finn felt his tense up even more.

"Santana," he started in a very strained voice, "not that I don't appreciate you doing this, but I'm waiting for Rachel." He hoped that she would get the picture and leave

Even though he was facing away from her, he could practically hear the smirk through her words. "Rachel's just left. She got here a few seconds ago, looked at you and then turned right around. Rude, right?"

"What?" he exclaimed, running for the door. As he exited the bar, he could see her down the street, almost running away. "Rachel!"

If she'd heard him, she was ignoring his call.

"Rach, stop!" he shouted, before adding, "_please_."

If anything, she got faster.

He chased after her, thankful of the good fitness that his job required. "It wasn't what you saw!" he yelled, "let me explain."

"No!" he heard her call and, even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, she'd still actually spoken to him! That had to be a good sign, right?

"Rachel," he tried again, "nothing happened."

She halted in his tracks, without giving any warning, so it wasn't his fault when he slammed right into her, knocking the both of them to the ground, with her lay underneath him. "Get off me!" she screeched.

"Only if you'll listen."

Though she still looked pretty pissed, she sighed, "_fine_. Now stop crushing me."

He slowly got up, offering out a hand to her though she ignored it and pulled herself up. She brushed off her clothes before folding her arms and making it clear that she did _not_ want to talk to him.

"I don't know what you saw in there Rach but nothing happened. You have to believe me."

"Because you've got a history of being honest, have you?" she snorted, shaking her head angrily.

He tried once more. "I know that I don't look so good right now and you can't trust me, but I'm not lying to you Rachel. I've never lied to you."

She faltered and he thought that maybe she was breaking her façade, but her jaw became even tighter. "Well, care to explain what _she_ was doing, giving you a massage. In public no doubt!"

"I couldn't stop her!" he defended himself.

Rachel looked away sadly, "you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"No!" he said quickly, "I told her that I was waiting for you, but she wouldn't get the picture and leave."

"Then why didn't you ask her to leave?"

He sighed in defeat, "like she'd listen to me."

"Make her listen Finn!" Rachel threw her hand up dramatically, "because I can't go through that again. Seeing you with _her_. Seeing that _look_ on her face." Her eyes met his, "what if you suddenly realise that you don't want to be with me anymore? What if I'm just another girl in your long line of rejects?"

"Never," he said so quietly that he doubted she heard.

"What?"

He took a step closer, taking her hands in his. "I said never Rach. You," he began, "mean more to me than anything. Before you, I just… I never felt anything, but now, I feel _everything_. It's been horrible without you."

Rachel laughed slightly through her tears, "I know how you feel." She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear only to have it blown back by the wind.

"And another thing," Finn smiled, "I'd never want another girl more than I want you. You're like my dream girl."

"I'm not a dream girl," she mumbled.

He squeezed her hands a little tighter, "of course you are. You're perfect!"

She didn't say anything this time, only sniffed loudly whilst wiping away her tears.

Finn leaned in, whispering, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Nodding, she bit her lip, "okay."

And then his lips were on hers. Some of the passers-by watched the couple, oblivious to the world as they reconnected through the kiss, both silently apologising to the other. Rachel reached her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her.

She'd missed him so much. The way he felt; the way his lips tasted; even that he smelt. His hands held her waist, keeping her body flush against his.

When he pulled away, she smiled at him, resting her head against his chest, "let's never fight again, okay?"

Finn laughed, "Fighting does kind of suck. We were apart two weeks and I just sort of stopped living."

He offered her his hand, smiling when he smaller one slipped into it. It just felt right.

"We should go back to your place," he told her with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"We can't," she admitted, "my friends are staying with me for a few weeks whilst their apartment is repaired. Some lunatic in their building managed to flood most of the apartments in their block and now my peaceful life has been disrupted."

He grinned, knowing that her life was anything but peaceful.

"What about your place?" she asked.

Finn shook his head, "Quinn is not fun to be around right now. Her baby bump is tiny but she's convinced that she looks like a friggin' whale or something." He rolled his eyes.

Beside him, Rachel groaned, "what do we have to do to be alone somewhere?"

He thought for a minute, "well, why don't I take you out to dinner first? It'll give us a chance to talk and by the time we get back everyone will be asleep, so we can… you know."

Rachel giggled, but quickly agreed to him plan.

He noticed her gently holding onto something around her neck and recognised the necklace he bought her. It made him smile that she wore it through all of this.

And he was glad that, at any time, he could just lean down and kiss her.

* * *

><p>They don't get a chance to do the deed that night.<p>

As they enter the apartment, their mouths wildly attacking each other a little sloppily, due to the wine they'd shared, they were met with the shocked, and slightly disgusted, looks of Rachel's temporary roommates.

Rachel straightened up immediately, "hello. W-we thought that you'd be asleep by now."

"Rachel, it's nine. We're not ten anymore." The smaller one said, whose voice was a bit girly. He seemed to notice Finn standing awkwardly beside Rachel, "are you going to introduce us to your boy or not?"

She smiled apologetically, "of course!" Taking his hand, she lead him to the lounge and they sat across from the other couple, "guys, this is Finn Hudson and Finn, these are my friends Blaine and Kurt." She motioned to each of the men, "they're dating."

"Oh cool," he nodded "I've never really met any gay people," he admitted, "it's nice to meet you."

After that, things became a bit more comfortable.

He didn't remember who suggested it, but they ended up playing monopoly. He and Rachel were totally working together without the other two knowing.

When they decided to call it a night, Rachel was sending him lots of hints and he smirked back.

"Well we're going to go to bed," she yawned loudly, tugging him up to follow after her.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "just try and keep it down in there, okay? I need my beauty sleep."

_Fat chance_ Finn thought. With the two weeks that they'd missed, he doubted they'd be getting any sleep that night. Rachel smirked beside him and he knew that they were on the same wavelength.

"Sure," she said sweetly, winking toward Finn when Kurt couldn't see her face anymore.

* * *

><p>He whistled to himself after his walk home, swirling his keys around his finger. Though his shift had only been twenty four hours, he was going to use it as an excuse to spend lots of time with Rachel. All he needed to do was have a quick shower and get changed.<p>

Stepping into the apartment, he was confronted with Puck and Quinn, who looked like they'd been waiting for him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he frowned, "err…hi."

"Finn, we need to talk," Quinn said, casting her eyes down.

His frown deepened, his forehead creasing. "Is everything okay? I mean, you both look pretty sad…"

Puck gestured to the seat across from him, "Sit down Finn."

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, "Look, if it's about me and Rachel keeping you up the other night, we didn't mean to. We were ju-"

"Seriously stop before you embarrass yourself further," Quinn snapped, placing a hand over her pregnancy bump, "you're grossing out my baby."

He nodded slowly, "so what's this about?"

Puck sighed, "Finn, we're…we're moving out."

"What?" he questioned, "but we've only lived here for about a year. And, this place is pretty cool." He cleared his throat, "the neighbours are pretty nice too…pretty and nice."

This earned an eye roll from each person opposite him.

His friend shook his head, "no, we're moving. Quinn and me." He looked toward the blonde, "we don't wanna raise our baby in the city. We're going back to Lima."

Finn kinda felt dizzy. "You're leaving? But what about, like, bros before hoes and all that?"

"I resent being referred to as a hoe," Quinn scoffed.

To his credit, Puck looked genuinely upset, "look man. I'm only gonna say this sissy shit once so you better listen. I care about you, really, but this is my kid. You understand, right?"

He couldn't believe it. His best friend was leaving. "I'm gonna miss you."

Puck gave him a small smile. "You too, you big douchebag." He leaned out his fist, waiting for Finn to bump it.

"Who the fuck am I going to have Halo marathons with now?"

Puck grinned, "I guess you'll just have to teach your pint-sized girl to play."

"Yeah right," he laughed, "I'm sure she'd have a few objections to that."

They carried on as usual, except the news was still sort of eating away at Finn.

* * *

><p>"I just can't imagine him not being there. He's been my friend since I was eight. We did everything together," he confessed, letting her pull him closer to her.<p>

She rubbed his back softly, "it's okay. Change is good Finn. There's that saying, right? When God closes a door, he opens a window."

"Why would God have doors and windows?" he frowned, "doesn't he live in heaven where it's all clouds?"

"That's not the point…" she trailed off, leaping back with more enthusiasm, "it could be a new start. You can make other friends!"

"I don't wanna make new friends," he grumbled like a child, whilst Rachel stifled a giggle.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" she smiled, idly tracing patters along his arms.

Finn sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I'll miss him, that's all." He frowned, leaning back against the soft cushion of the couch, "I know how these things go. Soon enough the contact stops. And he'll have a baby soon so he won't exactly have time to keep in touch with me."

"You're acting like he's moving to the South Pole, he's only going to Ohio."

"He may as well be moving to the South Pole!" Finn said dramatically.

"Oh dear," Rachel smirked, "looks like my dramatics are beginning to rub off on you." She stifled a giggle fit when Finn gaped at her.

With a wicked grin, he ticked her sides, "take that back!"

"Never," she laughed loudly, flailing her arms in the air. He couldn't manage to tickle surrender from the girl.

She ended up lying on his lap. Finn thought to himself, thinking about the future.

"I still don't know how I'm going to cope with living alone…"

Rachel bit her lip. "Well, I…maybe you wouldn't live alone."

"What do you mean?" he looked down at her, "they're moving out. They made it pretty simple."

"No," she started, "I mean, maybe you should…move in with me."

He was silent, mainly from shock.

"You don't want to," Rachel said quietly, shooting up from her seat and standing up, "it was a stupid suggestion. I'm sorry, I-"

"Rach."

"No Finn, I can tell by your reaction that you think it's a bad ide-"

He stood up, holding down her arms with his hands. "Rachel," he said softly, capturing her full attention, "I don't think it's a bad idea. I actually think it's a pretty good idea."

"But you…you were silent. You don-"

"I do," he repeated, "you just surprised me. It was all so sudden."

She looked hesitant, "you do?"

A smile spread across his face, "of course I do! I mean, what could be better, sharing the same bed as you every night… waking up to you…hearing you sing in the shower." She giggled.

"You're sure Finn? You won't get annoyed by me when I'm stressing about the play or when we argue over stupid, pointless things."

"Honestly," he said, "I can't wait."

She beamed.

* * *

><p>He waited outside the dressing room with the biggest bouquet of pink flowers he could find and sure, it had cost him a lot of money, but it would be worth it.<p>

The door finally opened and he almost dropped the flowers when Rachel literally squeezed all of the air out of him. She had a reason to be excited. Opening night had been a big success.

"Hi to you too," he chuckled, "err…I got these for you."

She took hold of them, grinning. "Thank you so much. I love you Finn. I love you so, so much and I love Broadway and I love this part and I love…flowers!"

He managed to get his giddy girlfriend from the building pretty quickly, though she had been asked to sign a few autographs. He loved seeing her like this. The professional Rachel Berry. If anything, she seemed to shine more than at home, which he thought was kind of impossible.

"I finally made it!" she told him when she got home, tackling him onto the couch, "I'm going to take Broadway by storm."

"I know you are Rach," he laughed.

He totally believed in her.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck do you think they're doing?" Puck asked him as they packed up boxes, well, threw things into boxes really.<p>

"I have no idea."

He and Rachel were helping the other two pack, as well as organise the furniture that needed to be sold, but Quinn and Rachel had taken some things down to the car and still not returned. That was half an hour ago.

"They haven't killed each other, right?" Finn side-eyed Puck, "because she's sort of my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well Q's my baby momma so back off."

Finn sighed, watching the door again before lazily throwing some of the CDs into his box.

The two returned five minutes later, smiles all around.

"Where the fuck you been woman? We've been slaving away here," Puck demanded to know, earning a glare from his other half and a grunt of disapproval from him.

Finn tried to more…mature root. "Hey Rach, what took you so long? I missed you," he grinned.

She knelt down beside him, helping to reorganise the things inside his box. "Quinn was telling me about being uncomfortable, you know, because of the baby and my father is a doctor so I was just giving her some useful tips," she shrugged, "and then we just talked. She apologised for that time when she made me storm out of here."

"Oh," he said, not knowing why _that_ took over thirty minutes.

"We're sort of friends now," she added, sending a smile in Quinn's direction.

* * *

><p>This of course meant double dates.<p>

Finn had to go through endless amounts of these. It's not that they weren't fun; it's just that he sometimes wanted Rachel all to himself. Was that selfish?

Well then, Finn _liked_ to be selfish if it meant that Rachel was all his.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Rachel realised in the morning was that something was definitely burning. She opened her eyes quickly, flinging herself from the bed to run to the source of the smoke. Where was Finn? Was he okay? A serious of thought ran through her mind as she pulled the door open and followed the horrid smell of charred objects, only to find her boyfriend looking at a plate of the remnants of…<em>something<em>.

"Finn," she asked cautiously, getting over the initial shock of thinking her apartment was on fire.

He glanced up, adopting a deer caught in headlights look, "Rach, I'm sorry. It was supposed to be a surprise. I screwed up."

"What was supposed to be a surprise?" she was still trying to figure out what the thing was.

Finn dropped his head into his hands, "I was going to cook you breakfast in bed. Like, I tried making you fresh orange juice but some of the juice squirted into my eyes and in really hurt, so then I start to make toast, 'cause that's easy right? I broke your stupid toaster" So I thought pancakes because you make them so nice and I wanted to return that, but no, do you know what happened? They set on fire. And, after I put the fire out, I just stared at the burned stuff. I'm such an idiot."

She hurried over to him, "hey, baby, you're not an idiot," she wrapped her arms around him, "you're just not a very good cook, but hey, that's why you have me right? We're a team. Finn and Rachel. So come on, give me a smile."

He barely tried.

"Finn Hudson," she said seriously.

He forced a big fake smile onto his face, though it became real when she started laughing.

"Now, I think that this was really, really sweet, but next time…leave it to me, 'kay?"Finn nodded, helping her clean up his mess. "So why were you surprising me anyway?

His cheeks reddened slightly, "well, we've been together for six months, so I thought we could celebrate."

She halted in her actions. "You remembered that we've been together exactly six months?"

"Well yeah," he shrugged, "you write all the dates and stuff on that weird cat calendar that you have, so I just used that."

He was almost knocked over by the sheer force that she hugged him at. "Oh Finn. I love you, even if you can't cook to save your life."

"Hey!"

She grinned.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask Quinn to marry me."<p>

Finn was glad that he wasn't driving because he may have crashed as he heard those words.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Puck smiled, "I've got the ring last week. Had to bust my ass to get it, but you know, girls like that kind of shit."

"Dude," he started, "you're going to be engaged! Fucking hell."

His friend rolled his eyes at Finn's response, "well, why not? I love Q, and she's having my baby. We can get married after it's born . I mean, Ma will be bugging me to do it right away. You know how that woman is, but we'll wait."

Finn didn't even know how to react. "Congrats man," he said, shaking his head, "who would have thought that Noah Puckerman would ever settle down."

"Quinn's worth it though," he admitted, "She annoys the hell outta me, but I fucking love her man. "

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"We're going out for a meal after we land, and I'm gonna ask her then. She's normally happier when she's eaten," he grinned.

The car went silent except for the sound of the boxes banging against each other.

"You'll be my best man, right?"

"Don't need to ask me twice."

Puck nodded, "and I'm pretty sure that Quinn'll ask Berry to be the maid of honour of something. They don't ever stop fucking talking with each other, do they? If I didn't know better, I'd think they were dating or some shit like that."

Finn laughed along with his friend, trying to ignore the fact that this was the last time they'd spend together for a while.

* * *

><p>"Noah proposed!" Rachel practically screamed after she got off the phone with Quinn. She bounced up and down, "oh I'm so happy for them!" She noticed his lack of jumping, "why aren't you as excited as I am?"<p>

"Oh," he shrugged, "I already knew he was going to ask her."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "you already knew and you didn't tell me. Finn!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"Rach, no offence, but you're kind of a blabber mouth and Puck trusted me with it, you know? He's my best friend."

"But I'm your _girl_friend." She pouted.

Finn poked the end of her nose, "I know, and I love you, but you're still a blabber mouth."

She groaned, sitting upright on the couch and crossing her arms angrily, to which he chuckled.

"Oh Finn!" she suddenly said, "when we go back to visit Quinn and Noah before the baby is born, my daddies want to meet you. Isn't that great?"

It was his turn to groan. Rachel had two dads. Two! He was practically already set up to be disliked by one of them and, if they both disliked him, which would suck. Fathers always hate the person who had "taken away their little girl".

He forced a smile in Rachel's direction. "Yeah, great."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, there's still room for more. I have a few small ideas for another chapter but it depends on whether I actually write it. <strong>

**Please review :)**

**Was this good? Bad? Anything you'd like to see?**


End file.
